Saki Kanzaki
Saki Kanzaki is the hot-headed friend of; a pair of orphans that have been living up in the Everett Mountains. They are the second pair of females to be turned by a Male Hyde naturally, as well as becoming the first Female Hyper Evolved Hyde of the Free Hydes, becoming Peri Dott; the Ferrokinetic Smarty-pants of the Free Hydes. Characteristics * Name: Saki Kanzaki * Aliases: * Age: 16 * Hair: Brownish Black (Blondish Green in Hyde form) * Eyes: Green (Yellow in Hyde form) * Likes: **'Peri': * Dislikes: **'Peri': Clods, idiots, incompetence * Family: Parents (deceased), Hitomi Kanzaki (twin sister) Appearance Casual Saki before her transformation was a skinny Asian American girl of sixteen. Her chest was AA cup with her flat stomach and unimpressive buttocks; making her more like a boy than a girl in every way possible. She has Brownish Black hair that is stylized in a pointy flip and brown eyes. A surfboard body if ever. She used to wear baggy jeans and a black baggy long-sleeved shirt with a turtleneck, with belts around her stomach, sleeves, and has a green baggy hoodie, with yellow sandals. After her first transformation, she gains a more curvy figure. Her hair is more fluffy and loose, the flip becoming more like a bob cut with a crow's peak up front. Her body now has wide hips, a skinny waist, and a B Cup chest. her new attire is jean shorts that reach down to her knees, strap yellow sandals, a skin tight one piece green turtleneck shirt, and her Green hoodie has been altered to a Green and yellow sleeveless hoodie. Hyde-Peri Dott Peri Dott has lime-green skin and pale chartreuse yellow hair styled into a tetrahedron shape. Her eye color is Yellow. Her body frame has her at the height of an eighteen year old girl, which really isn't all that impressive for a regular Hyde's height, though what she lacks in size, she makes up for with her powers. She has a slim waist, firm cute butt, long slender legs, with small muscle on her body hardly noticeable, but is given a C Cup breast chest size. Her most remarkable feature is an upside-down organic emerald growing out of her forehead like a third eye, which symbolizes her hyper evolved state of being. Hyde Attire Her Hyde attire is a Dark Green one piece sleeveless uniform. She has a diamond cut around her neck and chest. She has dark green arm sleeves that go from her biceps to her hands in fingerless gloves, with yellow bands on her biceps, forearms, and wrists. Her leggings are dark green that go from her mid thighs and feet, but do not cover her toes or ankles like the other Hydes, and has yellow straps on her thighs and ankles, but yellow diamond-shaped knee pads. She has a dark green shawl around her waist going from her knees with yellow trim and yellow dual belts that criss cross around her waist, and she wears a visor that is connected to a computer port on the phanny part of her belts. Background Personality As Saki, she can be quite hot tempered, especially when protecting her friend, Erica. This overprotectiveness has grown from her childhood with Erica, always protecting her. Due to this, she is also extremely paranoid around others, always shielding Erica and acting rather feral at times, like biting someone's hands whenever they get close to the two. As Peri, Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Hyper Evolved Hyde' Skills *'Piloting' *'Engineering' *'Architectural Skills' **'Drawing' Equipment Relationships Saki's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor *'Peri Dott': Shelby Rabarat Trivia *Saki Kanzaki/Peri Dott was based after Peridot of the Steven Universe franchise. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hydes Category:Mutants Category:The Free Hydes Category:Twins Category:Jeremy's Love Interests Category:Jaqueline's Love Interests